Home automation systems are becoming increasingly prevalent. Such systems may incorporate a variety of electronic devices, such as “smart” electronics, which allow end-users to control and/or view status information of those devices, and non-smart electronics. Among the variety of different electronic devices, various different communication standards exist. It is desirable to integrate all of the variety of electronic devices and their various communication standards together to operate coherently in a home automation system. This disclosure is intended to address these issues and to provide related advantages.